Pour l'amour de Zell
by Hooray ID
Summary: Zell est parti sans attendre personne, et Squall se rend compte qu'il s'en soucie. Et bien sûr, ça ne lui plaît pas. Zell/Squall. (Sans rire? :D)


_Disclaimer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas ;; _

Il en avait marre. Encore une fois il avait dut feindre le rire, balancer des sourires niais à tout bout de champ, à n'importe quelle réflexion désagréable ou pas. Mais c'en était trop. Il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant, de faire croire que tout allait bien, qu'il était parfaitement heureux et épanoui – ce que tout le monde croyait dur comme fer. C'était comme quand on joue trop à un jeu et qu'on finit par se lasser. C'était exactement pareil. Il en avait marre de jouer.

Zell Dincht était sorti de classe le premier, sans attendre ses amis, ce qu'il faisait habituellement. Ne sortant jamais ses affaires, il était par conséquent toujours le plus rapide à s'en aller. Cette attitude avait d'abord déplut à son professeur Quistis Trepe, mais le niveau du jeune homme étant tout à fait convenable, elle avait vite abandonné les sermons, sachant pertinemment qu'elle perdait son temps.

Selphie Tilmitt avait vaguement aperçu le dos du blondinet sortir de la salle de classe. Elle se retourna vers ses amis, désignant la porte d'un pouce levé derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Zell ?

Squall Leonheart , le taciturne du groupe préférant l'action à la parole, haussa les épaules en rangeant ses affaires. Linoa Heartilly, la gentille écervelée pencha la tête, et appuya son index sur sa tempe en ouvrant ses lèvres.

- Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ?

Elle se tourna vers Seifer Almasy, son petit ami. C'était un gaillard de quasiment 1m90, soit environ dix centimètres de plus que Squall, qui était déjà grand, et blond. Comme son ami, il avait une balafre sur le front. L'histoire de ces cicatrices était la suivante les deux garçons avaient trop bus et ont fait les cons. (BF merci ~)

- Tu as été un peu dur avec lui, aujourd'hui.

En guise de réponse, l'autre grogna.

- Ouiii c'est ta faute Seifeeer ! Commença Selphie. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été très proche de Seifer, alors que Zell était son meilleur ami.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers elle, le regard dur, et la jeune fille alla se réfugier derrière Irvin Kinnéas, son petit ami. Ce dernier sourit, l'enlaça dans son dos, posant un baiser dans le creux de son cou. (Si si cet OS est du yaoi, continuez à lire xD) Elle rougit violemment, et le supplia d'arrêter, pendant que Linoa se tournait vers Squall. L'air mécontente, les joues gonflés et les sourcils froncés, mains sur les hanches. La pose de la parfaite fille énervée.

- Et toi, tu ne fais rien ? Il s'agit de ton meilleur ami !

- Et du mieeeeen ! lâcha Selphie, ayant un peu réussie à se libérer des griffes de son petit ami.

- Et du sien !

Squall lui jeta un regard énervé.

- C'est ton copain qui a déconné.

- Et toi tu n'as rien fait.

- Comme d'habitude… Je me fiche de vos histoires de gami…

- Justement, Squall ! Tu es son meilleur ami. Zell fait tout pour toi, mais tu ne fais jamais rien pour lui. A t'entendre il n'est pour toi qu'un parfait inconnu !

Elle soupira.

- Tu devrais aller lui parler, Squall.

Elle attrapa ensuite son sac qu'elle lança sur son dos. Seifer lança un regard moqueur à Squall qui plissa le nez, et la suivit.

- Elle… Elle a raison, tu sais. Dit Selphie qui avait momentanément réussit à calmer les ardeurs d'Irvin. Va le voir s'il te plait.

- Ouais. Et nous, Selphie d'amour, on file dans les chiottes !

Le visage de la jeune fille se teint de nouveau de couleur tomate, et elle se laissa entraîner par le garçon aux cheveux longs. Squall laissa un soupir lui échapper, et il sortit son cellulaire, s'éclipsant de la salle de classe maintenant vide. (Même Quistis est partie xD)

Ils étaient drôles, tous. C'était Seifer qui lui faisait des réflexions sur ses coupes de cheveux ou son tatouage facial, lui n'avait rien fait de mal. Zell n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui pour se défendre contre les répliques pointues du grand blond, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela commencerait aujourd'hui. Le petit groupe, excepté Linoa qui avait débarqué au collège, se connaissait depuis leur tendre enfance, donc cela durait depuis un certain temps.

Il porta le portable à son oreille après avoir appuyé sur le numéro de son ami. Une sonnerie. Puis deux. Enfin, une voix étranglée lui répondit, si bien que Squall ne reconnut pas le garçon de suite.

- Ze.. Zell ?

- T'étonne pas que ce soit moi qui réponde, t'appelles mon numéro... Tu veux quoi Squall ?

Ce dernier maîtrisant pourtant parfaitement l'art de la répartie ne sut quoi répondre. Zell ne lui avait jamais, au grand jamais, parlé de telle façon. Décidemment, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre chez lui aujourd'hui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure ? demanda simplement le brun, sans relever le ton de son ami. Tu aurais pu nous attendre.

Un long soupir se fit entendre dans l'appareil.

- Oui, j'aurais pu. Reprit Zell. Comme tu aurais pu m'aider pour une fois face à ton putain de meilleur ami

- Hein ? Mais Seifer n'est pas…

- Tu lui dis TOUT sur moi, le coupa le blondinet. Evidemment qu'il se gêne pas pour tout me ressortir à la gueule après. Mais jamais tu ne penserais à m'aider à défaire ce connard.

Squall resta interdit, trop choqué pour dire quoique ce soit. Zell devina qu'il n'ajouterait rien et continua.

- C'est bon, t'as fini ?

- Euh… Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

L'autre lâcha un rire ironique.

- Parce qu'en plus, c'est MOI qui dois m'en tirer « comme ça » ? Franchement, Squall… Tu m'énerves.

Et il lui raccrocha au nez. Squall fixa son téléphone durant quelques secondes comme si ce dernier allait lui apporter les réponses qu'il n'avait pas. Il aperçut la tête de Selphie dépasser du mur et le fixer et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille concentra alors son intention sur ses propres pieds.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce que tu disais… Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'sais pas. Il me gonfle à faire sa crise d'adolescente mal dans sa peau. A croire qu'il a eu ses règles hier.

- Squall, je ne suis pas sûr que tu saisisses le message que t'envoie Zell. Sortit philosophiquement Irvin qui suivait Selphie.

Squall lui jeta un regard blasé.

- Ça, c'est clair que non, abruti.

- He !

- Squall ! Reprit Selphie, plus convaincante que jamais. Je vais appeler Zell. Moi, il me parlera. Ensuite, tu iras le voir et vous parlerez sérieusement, d'accord ? Car malgré les apparences, ce n'est pas Seifer qui le met dans cet état, mais toi, comme l'a dit Linoa.

Squall ne répondit rien.

- Malheureusement… Continua la jeune fille, se grattant une barbe imaginaire, je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne exactement. Pas encore, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Ma Selphie est la plus forteuh. Souffla Irvin dans la nuque de sa petite amie dont le visage reprit sa teinte pivoine.

- Arrêteuuh, pas devant Squaaaaall ! (Ce dernier étouffa un rire devant la détresse de son amie.)

- Bien, Selphie. Je m'en remets à toi !

- Oui ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Irvin ne mordille pas làà !

Squall rit à nouveau, et s'éloigna. Il sortit de l'école et regarda le ciel. S'il avait fait beau ce matin, le ciel commençait à se couvrir et la température avait baissée. Squall remonta le col de sa veste sur son cou et avança. Il n'habitait pas loin du lycée, à une dizaine de minutes s'il marchait lentement, dans un petit studio payé par son oncle et sa tante. C'était une de rares fois où il faisait le trajet seul. Irvin avait pour habitude de faire un détour avec Selphie, et Seifer et Linoa tournaient. Il ne restait en général que Zell et lui, et il se surprit à penser qu'il lui manquait en cet instant. Pourtant Squall adorait la solitude, cela lui apportait la paix, tandis que traîner avec d'autres personnes ne lui apportait parfois qu'une bonne migraine. Mais là… C'était une solitude pesante, ou plutôt… Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Zell ait pu partir sans lui. Et surtout qu'il lui en veuille. Il ne s'était jamais disputé avec Zell, malgré leurs caractères totalement opposés. Le blond était jovial, toujours en forme, excité et Squall… était Squall. Il fut doublement surpris en se rendant compte qu'il attendait impatiemment l'appel de Selphie. Il envisageait tous les scénarios. Premier scénario Zell avait envoyé bouler la jeune fille, et cela l'ayant blessée, elle était allée se consoler dans les bras d'Irvin, et … N'avait pas pu l'appeler. Seulement il y avait une faille… Zell ne blesserait jamais Selphie. Même énervé il modérait toujours ses mots avec la jeune fille. Deuxième scénario elle et Zell avait longuement discuté, et… Et ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi l'écouterait-il elle et pas lui ? Troisième scénario … Il n'en savait rien. Strictement rien. Mais pourquoi elle mettait autant de temps Selphie ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant chez lui. Il poussa un soupir et entra dans le studio vide, où ne l'attendait que photos et bouteilles de bière vides. Il jeta un regard sur son lit où lui et Zell s'étaient assis il y a quelques jours à peine, pour jouer à des jeux vidéo. Zell était normal, et s'amusait encore pour un rien.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangèrent en lui à cet instant. La joie, c'était Selphie, l'appréhension, qu'allait-elle lui dire, l'effarement d'éprouver tout ça. Il décrocha.

- Allo, Selphie !

- Squall… Zell avait quelle voix avait quand tu l'as appelé ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… une voix bizarre… Que je ne connaissais pas.

- … Il… Une voix un peu opprimée ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- … Et après il t'a parlé sèchement…

- Ouui…. Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais aller le voir… Maintenant.

- Attends, que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Va le voir. S'il te plait.

Squall arqua un sourcil, et décida d'écouter son amie.

- Merci Selphie...

- Hm… Fais revenir le Zell qu'on aime …

- .. Compte sur moi !

Il raccrocha, et réfléchit deux minutes. « Le Zell qu'on aime… » Qu'on aime ?

Il s'était rapidement changé, et se trouvait devant l'immeuble de Zell. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne savait qu'une chose il voulait retrouver le hérisson blond qui lui servait d'ami. Il appuya sur le nom de « Dincht ». Comme personne ne répondit, il réitéra l'expérience. Toujours personne. Zell se cachait ? Bien, alors Squall allait être le chasseur. Il allait attendre que quelqu'un entre ou sorte dans l'immeuble. Pas de soucis. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre.

Trois heures. Trois purées d'heures. C'était l'immeuble fantôme ou quoi ?! Mais Squall avait finalement réussi à entrer dans le hall. Maintenant i, il lui suffisait de monter les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage et de toquer à la porte. En espérant que Zell ouvre… Il sonna. Une fois. Pas de réponse.

- Zell , s'il te plaît … Ouvre la porte. Je dois vraiment te parler…

Rien.

- Je sais que tu m'entends… Ouvre, ou sinon je déballe tout ce que j'ai à te dire ici, dans le couloir.

Là, un frottement contre la porte se fit entendre. Rien de plus.

- Bon… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, et tu vas en faire profiter touuus tes voisins.

- Le couple d'en face est parti en vacances, et la vioc' de la porte de droite est sourde. Lui répondit une voix, derrière la porte.

- … Laaaaaaiisse moi entreeeeer !

- Nan. Dis ce que t'as à dire ou fous le camp.

- … Bon. Selphie m'a dit quelque chose, et… ça m'a fait réaliser que…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un Zell torse nu et boxer, aux cheveux légèrement mouillés, sortant apparemment de la douche. Il avait les joues et les yeux légèrement rougis comme s'il avait pleuré ou qu'il était gêné – ou les deux, et mit une main sur la bouche du brun pour le faire taire. Avec l'autre, il attrapa Squall par le t-shirt et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

- Eeeh tu fous quoi ?

- C'que tu vas dire, Squall… J'veux juste voir ton visage quand tu vas le dire. Pas une porte.

- Eh ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, et hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas bien.

- Si tu veux… Selphie m'a dit … De te ramener.

- …. Juste ça ? C'est ça qui t'a fait réaliser quelque chose ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage, un rictus désespéré sur les lèvres.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit d'autre ?

- Juste de venir ici.

- … T'es même pas venu de ton propre chef…

- Zell, écoute-moi.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, qui eut un réflexe de recul. L'intention de Squall se focalisa sur une goutte d'eau qui dévalait la nuque du blondinet, jusqu'à rejoindre son nombril. Zell toussota.

- Ça va ? Tu mates bien ?

- Qu-hein ?

Squall avait totalement changé de couleur, et était passé au rouge cramoisi. Zell ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Entendre ce rire réchauffa un peu le cœur de Squall qui sourit. Le blondinet mit tout de même plusieurs secondes à se calmer. Squall sentit que la tension était redescendue et il reprit.

- Elle m'a dit de ramener le Zell qu'on aimait tous. Et j'ai réalisé que c'était ça que je ressentais aussi.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as reproché de tout dire sur toi à Seifer, continua-t-il. C'est vrai que je parle beaucoup de toi. Trop. Mais ce n'est absolument pas dans le but de te porter préjudice… Et d'ailleurs Seifer n'est pas mon meilleur ami.

- … Continue ?

- Tu sais, je dis essentiellement des choses à ton honneur à Seifer. Seulement il ne va pas te les ressortir tu le connais. Bref, je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je lui disais autant de choses sur toi. Maintenant, si.

Zell s'aperçut à cet instant qu'il retenait son souffle.

- Dis le clairement, Squall , s'il te plait … Supplia-t-il presque.

- Je t'aime, Zell Dincht.

En seule guise de réponse, l'autre se jeta sur Squall, le faisant tomber par puuuur hasard sur le lit. D'abord un peu hésitant, Squall finit par resserrer ses bras autour du torse du blondinet, qui blottit plus fort le plus jeune contre lui. Squall sourit et déposa un baiser en dessous de l'oreille de l'autre qui relâcha un peu sa « prise » et recula légèrement. Squall sourit de nouveau devant la mine rougie de son meilleur ami, et essuya du pouce une larme qui naissait au coin de l'œil du blond.

- Ça va aller, maintenant, okay ? Alors s'il te plait… Ne me fais plus jamais ça.

L'autre, dont les larmes dévalaient les joues, se mit à rire et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Squall rapprocha leur tête et scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser qui dégénéra vite, si bien qu'en quelques secondes, le brun était assis à califourchon sur Zell et une bosse s'était formée dans le caleçon de ce dernier.

- J'vois que je te fais de l'effet mon p'tit Zell.

- Raaah tais-toi et enlève tes fringues !

L'autre lâcha un rire et se débarrassa de son t-shirt, pendant que Zell se battait avec sa ceinture.

- Aaah mais c'est quoooii çaaah ?

- Toujours aussi doué … Enfin, c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Cette nouvelle déclaration coupa Zell dans son combat. Il rougit, et se reconcentra. Il sortit tout de même victorieux (o_o ben heureusement !) et envoya la ceinture voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le pantalon de Squall alla bien vite la rejoindre, et les deux garçons se retrouvaient maintenant en caleçon tous les deux. La main de Squall se dirigea imperceptiblement vers l'endroit sensible et il sourit de façon scabreuse.

- Gyaaar qu'est-ce que tu fais, Squall ?!

- T'occupe. Profite juste.

Alors que sa main avançait inévitablement, Zell lui attrapa le poignet, plus rouge que jamais.

- A… Attends !

Le plus jeune releva la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Je… Je veux te le faire aussi ! Y'a… y'a pas de raison !

L'autre sourit. C'était vraiment le Zell extravagant et super-actif qu'il connaissait depuis toujours qu'il avait en face de lui ? Il hocha la tête, et ils commencèrent à se … Donner du plaisir mutuellement ? =D (A S'AASTIQUER ! *sbaf* x_x même dans mes lemons j'fais des conneries) Ce fut Squall qui cessa le premier.

- Mmmh. Je veux plus que ça !

Le blond haussa un sourcil mais se laissa vite entraîner par le fougueux baiser de Squall. Les deux garçons étaient maintenant tous les deux nus, et Squall commença par mordiller les tétons durcis du blondinet qui dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Quand soudain… Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

- Bordel… lâcha Squall.

- C'EST BOOON VOUS ÊTES RECONCILIEEEES ?! demanda une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Linoa.

- On peut aller manger une pizzaaa ?

- Aah mademoiselle Quistis, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?!

Zell jeta un regard désolée à Squall, tout en se rhabillant. La petite sauterie, ça sera pour plus tard.

_... Je voulais faire un lemon. Mais ça parait de façon désastreuse. Je n'ai pas pu rattraper le truc. xD Désolée ~ J'espère que ça vous aura plu tout de même !_


End file.
